A Raven of storm and Fire
by KuraiSora29
Summary: Warning: Darkness everywhere/Horrible Grammar - Raven can't leave his past behind, no matter how hard he tries it's like SHE is still here. Rated T for swearing
1. Chapter 1 Lurking Darkness

Before starting I'm going to try explaining you the structure of my stories

This is thinking

-This is talking

-This is talking. _This is thinking_

See? When it has the dash (-) It means that a character is talking

-This is talking._Now I'm thinking that your butt is really nice :3_

See? When a character stops talking it is followed with a point., the points means a transition between X character talking to POV's character's thinking

Ex:

KuraiSora's POV

Conversation between You and me

-Why am I reading this? _You don't like this well I hope a lag tentacles monster rape you_

I hope you understand because I didn't

A Raven of Storms and Fire Chapter 1: Lurking Darkness

-Hey Rave. _My fiancée Seris said looking really happy for some reason; we're at the headquarters of the Crow Mercenarios, located on the borderline between Altera and Kingdom of Velder, I'm Raven, leader of the crow mercenaries, the Crow Mercenaries are one of the main knight guilds in Velder alongside with the Red Knights, but unlike them, we have the habit of working for commissions not only from nobles, but also the commoners, right now we're investigating about an attack made by Nasods in a town near Feita._

-Raaaveee, Can you hear me~? _Seris seems to be somewhat hasty; maybe I should stop thinking for a second a listen to her._

-Is everything alright? I said while waiting for something ridiculous like the last time when she made a fucking catapult to throw pigs so I would have to sing because I promise her that I would sing if pigs could fly.

-I just wanted to ask something REALLY important. _Well I didn't see that coming._

-And that would be?

-Why did you leave me? _What? What's she talking about? Wait, h-her e-eyes are bleeding, the world… The world is fading in darkness._

_-_What? Seris what are you talking about? WHAT IS GOING ON?! AaAARgh _Why does my left arm hurt?_

-You leave me, you leave me dying, why you haven't protected me?, you promise to stay with me forever, Will you leave the Death to hold us apart? Come with me Raven, Come here

_Is getting closer, she… No, THAT's NOT Seris… AAARGH! MY ARM UUUGH… My arm… where's my fucking arm?! AAAAGHH GOD! I… I can't…. What happened to my arm?_

-Raven, I love you. _Is getting closer, I can't move, the world is fading into darkness…_

_**And the darkness is coming closer**_

Raven… Raven… Raven, Raven, Raven RavenRavenRavenRaven. Stop, please STOP!, GAAGH UGH… Everything is… is… I can't see? Or is that…

_**Everything is dark now?**_

_No… I can still see THAT, That's NOT Seris, her Eyes are hollows, blood coming out of the holes where her eyes should be, there's blood coming out of her mouth, her arms are bleeding too, and her hair is stained with blood._

-RavenRavenRavenRavenRavenRavenRavenRavenRaven, Someone… anyone… please…help… someone please

-HELP ME! UAAAAGGHHH _I can feel a horrible pain in my chest is like a giant blade just break through me, I can't breathe. _Why?

-I'll be waiting for you Raven, we will meet soon, Love you.

Ugh… I woke up in my bed, sweating, It was a nightmare, recently I have been having this nightmare, they are so… real, I have even asked myself if they are nightmares _**or not?**_

I can hear knocking on the door, better get out of bed and do as nothing happened, I can't let anyone know about this, the last thing I want is them worrying about me, I don't want to be a hindrance, and maybe I deserve this _**for what have I done.**_

-I'm coming.

When I get out I see Chung in the door wearing the shirt and shorts he wears when he sleeps.

-Raven breakfast is ready; Rena wants everyone to be ready early because today we're going to Altera Core. _He looks tired, maybe Rena woke him up._

-Alright, I'll be down in a Sec. _I close the door and started dressing up, I'm wearing my Weapon Taker uniform, Weapon Taker is the title that was given to me when I started grabbing my strong enemies' weapons and added them to my Nasod Arm, somehow the arm was able to ''merge'' the weapons, becoming stronger… but unstable._

After dressing up I go down so I can have breakfast and meet up with Elsword the Sword Knight, Aisha the Elemental Master, Rena the Grand Archer, and Chung the Deadly Chaser, they all have really nice titles thanks to their achievements in battle, anyway that's not important right now, what IS important is the fact that…

-What's going on? Why are Elsword and aisha not fighting? DID SOMEONE DIE? _This can't be good._

-Cool down Raven, I was REALLY shocked too, but then Rena told me that Elsword is too tired to fight and is focused on studying new spells. _Chung also has his armor on._

-Why Ara and Eve haven't come down? They are always the first to wake up. _Rena is always worrying for everyone, she's nice, she's sweet, she even looks like Seris…_

_**But she is NOT Seris.**_

I sit down on the sofa while we're all waiting for Ara and Eve to come down so We can all have breakfast together, Rena gets REALLY pissed off when We don't eat together, and Mad Rena is something that the Maya civilization predicted to 2012.

Lastly I haven't stopped thinking about Seris, and these nightmares doesn't help me at all, Seris was nice, light-hearted, sweet, but when needed she can be really serious, centered, and really smart, Rena looks like her just in the color of the hair and eyes, but Seris was smaller and her breast were normal size.

_**Seris (was) (is) perfect**_

Seris was always worrying about me, and I'm sure she would want to move on, but something is stopping me, no matter how hard I try

_**Something retains me with her**_

-I'm sorry we're late, we got some problems dressing up he~. _Finally Ara and Eve comes down so we can all fucking eat, Ara is a little clumsy girl, but when she got her Little Devil title she became more… bold? She also became more SPARTAN! And even get the liking to making pranks but that's because she spent too much time with Elsword._

Next to Ara is Eve, the queen of Nasods, the same race who puts me this thing I called ''Storm Breaker'', I didn't really trust her at first but she saved my life once when the Storm Breaker stopped working in the middle of battling Ignis, I owe her my life.

-What did take them so long? Where they Yuring? …._Why is everyone looking at me? No way… did I just speak my mind? Shit! SHIT! Say something smart... Shit! Shit! SHIIIIT!_

-EEEEMH, We weren't, I… I didn't know that you thought in that way of us. _Ara seems a little embarrassed for what I just FUCKING SAID, I'm sorry Ara don't get it the wrong way I wasn't thinking, I haven't slept well lastly, fuck._

-Raven… _Shiiit, that's Eve and is coming near me with a really piss off face… And she was supposed to have no emotions…_

-ALL HAIL THE YURI GODDESEEEESSSALKSJLFJAGLNANH… _What? Seems like Elword is not tired anymore…_

-Mentor Raven Please tell me about the YURI vision you just got about Ara and Eve. _He looks like a child waiting for his father to tell him a sleep story._

-No, don't get me the wrong way, I haven't slept well lastly and I'm telling things before thinking, I hope you could forgive me Ara and Eve.

-Apologize acknowledged, get some sleep and that this doesn't happen again. _She went to her spot and started eating._

-There's nothing to worry about, I know It wasn't your intention, but why haven't you slept well lastly Raven-kun? _Ara seems to be worry about me, exactly what I DON'T wanted_

-Don't Worry about me, let's eat breakfast and let's go to the Altera Core.

Everyone goes to their spot and started eating, Ara and Rena seems to be a worried about me, but right now We all need to focus on our mission.

_**Beat the crap out of the Nasod King**_


	2. Chapter 2 A Raven of Fire

I changed the structure to make it easier to you guys, I hope you enjoy, leave a rate and a review, I don't own anything if I did Add wouldn't exist, and Aishas will charge mana slowly

A Raven of storm and fire

Chapter 2: A Raven of Fire

Elsword: **Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? We have killed like OVER 9 THOUSANDS! Nasods now**

Eve: **We are reaching the penultimate elevator, and I beg you to stop making any comments about this massacre against my race**

Aisha: **Gah! I think I hit one of those red lasers, what do they do?**

Eve: **It wakes up all hibernating security Nasods, I recommend preparing yourselves for incoming battles**

Elsword: **Well nice going Aisha, why can't you teleport like you always do when we spar? :D**

Raven: **They are coming, get ready!**

Hordes of Nasods appearing in their way to the elevator, getting ready to murder everyone who dares mess with the Nasod race

Eve: **I identify Assault Nasod Type W9, Nasod Bladers, Type ICE, Nasod Guard: cannon and Shield**

Elsword: **Wooh! You are like a NasodDex!**

Ara: **What should we do? Shall we kill them all?**

Rena: **I count like 36 of them that would take a lot of time**

Raven: **Don't bother kill them all, just rush to the elevator and murder everything that gets in the way!**

Elsword: **Since when you are the leader?**

Raven: **MOVE!**

They all rushed to the elevator, a Nasod guard: Shield readied his electric baton and tried hitting Raven with it

Nasod Guard Shield: **YOU SHALL NOT PASS!**

Raven: **STEP ASIDE!**

Raven quickly slashes 3 times the Nasod Guard destroying his shield and part of the armor of the Nasod then he shoots 2 explosive bullets to the unprotected circuits of the Nasod

Rena: **Raven are you okay?**

Raven: **Yes, let's keep moving**

Aisha: **BLIZZARD SHOWER!**

Aisha uses her Blizzard Shower spell killing a barrier of Nasods who were camping near an El energy extractor

Elsword: **So you can do other things than teleport!**

Aisha: **ELDORK!**

Aisha hit Elsword in the face so hard that he started liking Justin Bieber

Elsword: **Baaby Baabyyy woooh**

Ara: **Great, you broke him!**

Raven: **Elsword! Aisha! We don't have time to this remember?! God knows what is the Nasod King doing with the El**

Eve: **Raven is right, this may be my race but as I have acknowledged this far the corruption in their system has thrown them to a high level of madness.**

Rena: **I don't have a clue of what Eve just say but we gotta keep moving!**

Elsword: **Ok, alright, geez, hey Chung are you alright? What are you looking at?**

Chung is really focused right now looking at something… something really familiar

Elsword: **Chuuuuung? Hey chuuung? Heeey Chungyyy? HEY FUCKING PIKACHUNG?!**

Chung: **Guys, aren't those Ignis and Leviathan? AND DON'T CALL ME PIKACHUNG!**

Rena: **Eh?! But… But we destroy them… how is that…**

Eve: **They may have been reconstructed; I sense they are more powerful now, we should take precautions when fighting them.**

Raven:** I can't sense it… But I can see the fucking cannons they got in their arms!**

Yep, old ignis and leviathan got some cannons in the Nasod Shop and attached them to their arms, they also seems to have some Nasod steroids too

Ara: **leave this to me guys; I want to test something in them!**

Raven: **No! They are stronger now, we got to fight together, I don't want to lose anybody…**

Ara blushes at what Raven just said, ignis and leviathan are showing their new cannons to Chung, Rena is worrying that Chung my get raped by the Nasod Twins, Eve is being Eve, and Elsword... well

Elsword: **Oh god Raven don't get fucking emo again, the last time you get emo you bought headphones and started hearing emo music while drawing weird pictures in a corner!**

Elsword then hits Raven with the hilt of his sword to knock him off of his inner emo.

Raven:** Thanks Elsword… So what is the- WHAT THE FUCK CHUNG?!**

Chung: **THEIR CANNONS CAN SHOOT LASERS GUYS, ISN'T THAT AWESOME?!**

Raven: **CHUNG GET BACK HERE!**

Chung: **But they are so nice with me D:**

Rena: **They seem to like you Chung… REALLY like you**

Ignis taking advantage of everyone in the gang being distracted proceeds to slap Chung's butt

Chung: **KYAA~!**

Ara: **DON'T WORRY CHUNG I'LL SAVE YOU!**

Raven: _WHAT'S FUCKING GOING ON?!_

_Author: I will like to know that too… what am I doing? ._._

Ara rushes to where Ignis and leviathan is, they tried to shoot at her but Chung's moeness distracted them, Ara stabbed ignis in the chest, Ignis stumbled backwards and crashes into his brother making them both lost balance, Ara took this opportunity and before they fall to the ground she executes a barrage of spear tabs hitting them in both their arms and legs she then leaps forward and swings her spear smashing it onto the ground stunning them and ended with a barrage of materialized dark spears and wolves spirits dealing high damaged to the twins

Ara: **Everyone take this opportunity to finish them!**

Elsword and Rena rushed forwar to the Nasod pair reading their weapons and ended the battle

Elsword: **AIR SLASH!**

Elsword did a two lash combo a throw Ignis to the Air but before Ignis could reach the ground he disappeared

Rena: **Rapid shot!**

Rena fires 8 arrows hitting Leviathan and made him explode

Raven: **… Well that was easy ._. When did you learn to do… Ara?**

Ara seems to be glowing… Ara is surrounded by a… glowing darkness

_Author: Glowing darkness? What the fuck… GLOWING DARKNESS… WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?! GLOWING FUCKING DARKNES WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING?! I… I… I QUIT!_

**KuraiSora29 took the easy way out**

Ara: **This… I can feel it… This is new power… Power to save my brother… Power to protect my friends**

The darkness aura surrounding Ara seems to be glowing even more

_ZombieAuthor: There IS something wrong with me, I can imagine the glowing darkness.. but I CAN'T describe it… I fucking quit!_

**Zombie KuraiSora29 took the easy way out… again**

Ara: **I'm Ara… The Yama Raja!**

The aura dissipated showing a stronger Ara, she seems more… big now if you know what I meant :D You should know how Yama Raja is and I'm horrible describing clothes so… yeah moving on

Raven: **How? Did you just promote?**

Ara: **Yes Raven-san I promoted from little devil to Yama Raja, when we reached Altera I talked to Adel, he teach me this technique I called the Killing Spears, he also told me that if I did this correctly in a real battle I will promote to my next class :D**

Elsword: **SERIOUSLY?! I DON'T FUCKING KNOW WHAT I GOT TO DO**

Aisha: **Stupid Elsword is stupid :D So that makes just Elsword, Eve and Raven the only ones who haven't promoted?**

Raven: **Thanks Aisha that makes me feel good.**

Aisha: **I'm sorry Raven I didn't mean it that way hehe~**

Eve: **Don't worry about me, when we defeat the Nasod King I will promote with the using of the secret Battle Seraph code hidden within Nasod King.**

Elsword: **Well… shit… You all know what?! Let's go Raven they don't love us…**

Raven: **Elsword right now is not the moment, we gotta keep moving, let's go…**

They all moved forward to the Altera Core, killing all nasod, destroying all El extractor and eating all the magic food that come out of magic boxes… after a while of killing, destroying and eating they finally reached the last elevator that will take them to the Nasod King… but then a familiar figure they know as Nasod Raven jumped out of nowhere and attacked Raven.

Nasod Raven: **Miss me bitch?! :D**

_Author: Poor Nasod Raven He just wants love D:_

Raven: **Hmpf!**

Raven blocked the incoming slash of Nasod Raven but he didn't expect what Nasod Raven was about to do…

Nasod Raven: **SEVEN BURSSSTTTTO!**

_Author: Raven's Japanese voice is so smexy that it can make haters pregnant by just hearing it_

Nasod Raven shoots 6 giant blast from his Nasod arm breaking through Raven's defenses and then shoots a giant final blast that sends Raven flying to a near platform

Rena, Ara, and Chung: **RAAAVEEN!**

Elsword: **You bastard! MEGA SLASH!**

Nasod Raven ignores Elsword's attack and shadow stepped to where Raven is

Raven: **DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME KEEP GOING!**

Ara: **But Raven… I will go and help you!**

Eve:** Wait, Raven is right, He can beat that copy easily, but the Nasod King is other thing… we need as much people as we can.**

Elsword: **WHEN WE BEAT THE NASOD KING WE WILL RESCUE YOU, STAY ALIVE UNTIL THEN!**

Raven: **hmpf… Who do you think I am?**

Nasod Raven: **Are you forgetting about me? HUH?!**

Nasod Raven did a 3 slash combo and used burning rush to send Raven flying but before he could reach the ground Nasod Raven catch him with a Maximun cannon

Raven: **GGAAAH!**

Raven could only scream as blood started coming out of his wounds just to get burned by the maximum cannon

Nasod Raven: **How does it feel?!**

Raven: _Tch… I can't lose… I still need to redeem myself…_

Explosions could be hear in a large room where the Nasod King should be

Nasod Raven: **They must be having fun there…**

Nasod Raven rushed and tried to slash Raven one more time just to be blocked by Raven is Nasod Arm

Nasod Raven: **WHAT?! REDEMPTION?! HAHAHAHAHA WITH THAT IMCOMPLETE BODY OF YOURS?! YOU CAN'T EVEN HANDLE YOUR STRENGTH! Take a good look at me…I'm your other self… THE ONE WHO DIDN'T CHOOSE THE PATHETIC PATH OF REDEMPTION… and now… I'M THE COMPLETELY VERSION OF YOU!**

Raven overheated his arm and rapidly shoots 70 blast of heat destroying almost completely the Nasod Raven is body

Raven: **DON'T MESS WITH ME! This power isn't yours… No matter what you say, my will won't be broken… This power I have is to fight for my friends for all those that I harmed along the road, THIS POWER IS FOR THOSE TO WHO HELPED ME RISE TO THE TOP; I have to endure this… So that I can save my dignity, I WILL BECOME MORE POWERFUL… And for that…**

Raven took Nasod Raven is remains and tore apart the Nasod Raven's Nasod Arm and blade

Raven: **For that I will need you**

Raven grabbed the NAsod Arm and blade with his own Nasod Arm and a blue light started coming out of it

Raven: **well… This will take a while**

Suddenly Raven's Nasod Arm started releasing an aura of darkness, quickly the darkness surrounded Raven

Raven: **What? What is this?!**

?: **RAVEN RAVEN RAVEN**

Raven: **That voice… Seris?!**

Seris: **Raven we will meet soon, just follow the road**

Raven: **SERIS?! You still… ARE YOU ALIVE?!**

Seris: Just follow the road…

_**The road that leads to darkness**_

Darkness formed an sphere around Raven and then started spinning

Raven: **SERIS! SERIS WHERE ARE YOU?!**

The darkness started ''eating'' Raven but something stopped it…

**I'm Elsword this elf here is Rena and that annoying mage over there is Aisha we are looking for the El… You just have to redeem yourself Raven… You have done really bad thing to the ponggos but if you want to redeem yourself what about helping reconstructing our village at least?... Raven I know my race have done some really bad things to you, but I want you to know that I'm not you enemy and I want to help you as much as anybody in the gang… Raven-kun you seem like a nice person, I don't know what has you done in your past but don't give up hope, I'm sure you will be forgive for all your sins… hey Raven, why don't you join me and Chung in a free-for-all? :D … Hey Raven you were a skilled mercenary before weren't you? My father would love to hear stories of your adventure He always wanted to be a mercenary**

Raven: **Guys… UAAAAAARRGH!**

The dark sphere started changing to a red color spinning even faster now

Raven: **I CAN GIVE UP HOPE I WILL CONQUER DARKNESS! UAAARGHH!**

The now Red sphere broke revealing a new Raven… A Veteran Commander

Raven: **hmpf…. Thanks everyone…**

Raven looks at his new self

Raven: **I must fight on for those I care for**

He then started rushing to the room were the Nasod King is through a hidden passage he found when Nasod Raven blow up, but before he could reach the room he saw a bright light coming out of it

Raven: _What? Don't give up everyone I'm coming!_

Raven and Ara promoted to their next class, but it seems like the fight with the NAsod King has ended already… Has the elgang won? Will Raven save his best friends forever? WILL I EVER LEARN ENGLISH? You will have to find out in the next chapter… BYE HAVE A GREAT TIME


	3. Chapter 3 The Storm Breaker

Sorry for not posting in a while, New Year, school and gym… yep

A Raven of storms and fire Chapter 3: The Storm Breaker

Altera Core, Nasod King's room

After a fiercely battle between Elsword, Ara, Eve, Chung, Rena ( Aisha did nothing but teleport and spam)

Author: Am I bullying Aisha too much?... Nope

Nasod King: Oh my queen, my princess, my daughter, why don't you come here with me a rule the Nasod Kingdom as you were made for

Eve: I Refuse to be queen of-

Elsword: ARE YOU MARRIED WITH YOUR FATHER?! O_o

Eve:… Elsword, would you be kind enough to not interrup-

Nasod King: I'LL BE FIRING MAH LAZOR!

Chung: OH SHIT!

Rena: CHUNG WACHT YOUR LANGU-

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*

Nasod King: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Just as planned

Meanwhile Raven was rushing to Nasod King's room just in time to see how his best friend forever got owned by a giant lazor of doom

Raven: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

That was all Raven could say as he saw how his best friend forever got owned by a giant lazor of doom, oh wait a second

Elsword: geez that hurts, I think I lost my anal virginity T_T

Raven: ARE YOU ALL FINE?

Elsword: I ran out of Resurrect Stones

Rena: Me too

Chung: Me too

Aisha: Me too

Eve: I did run out of ElResurrection Stones (OH… SO GRACEFULLY!)

Ara: I have one but I can't find it D: … Wow Raven did you promote?!

Raven: Eemh, Yeah, did you all really just lost your anal virginity?

Elsword: Yep, IT BUUUUURNS!

Aisha: Yeah I would never be the same again

Rena: I wanted to be pure until my marriage T_T

Chung: I lost my anal virginity long time ago… Don't ask please

Eve: Moby and Remy protected my royal holes

Ara: Don't worry Raven-senpai I'm still pure for you (/)/

… Wat?

Ara: YOU ALL HEAR NOTHING!

Raven: … erm Okaaay?

Nasod King: Helloooo? I'm still here, my test subject 069

Raven: NASOD KING! You think I have forgotten abou7t what you did to me?!

Nasod King… You know what? Let's call him lil'king: You have a big ass claw in exchange of one of your useless human arms… Of course you would remember you can't masturbate with that arm…

Raven: SHADDUP! Let's end this quickly! Any last word?!

Nasod King: Bring it on! BIATCH!

Short Chapter, I would try to write more frequently, anyway I hope you have enjoy if you be sure to leave me some love, leave a Rate and a Review and see you next time.

Pd: From now on my grammar will get even worse because now I don't have time to… eemh what was the word?... my inglish is not Bueno okay?... to correct I think? Any ways so yeah, nazi grammars this is your nightmare


	4. Chapter 4 Storm Breaker vs Heaven's fist

A Raven of Storms and Fire, Chapter 4: Storm Breaker vs Heaven Fist

Where were we the last time? Oh yeah the battle against the Nasod King, I got a nice name for him N-King HAHAHAHA I'm stupid ._. anyway, where were we? Oh yeah the battle against N-king, Raven was face-to-face against the evil Nasod who experimented with his body, the rage he was feeling was enough to active the Nasod Core and his Rage aura.

Raven: How dare you hurt my friends?!

N-King: It was easy I just shoot a giant lazor of doom, you could do the same… it you let me finish my experiments with your body (huehuehue)

Raven: Never! I will destroy you! Everybody hang on there I will finish this quickly!

Elsword: Not like we can do other thing, hey Raven he cheated he's using hax there's no way he can shoot lazors just beginning the battle… so watch out

Raven: Roger!

Raven shadow stepped through the annoying nasods in the stage to where the Nasod things thatIDon'tRememberHowWereTheyCalled things were and started destroying all of them with the new power of his flamethrower and his old but not weak barrage overheat attacks :3 but quickly the nasods tried to surround him, but before they could even tried to strike he shadow stepped away and did a backslide to throw 3 explosive grenades to their faces!

Raven: Weakling you're too slow!

N-King: Have you forget about me?!

The N-king punched the ground near where Raven was, sending him to air

Raven: GAH! Ugh

N-King: This isn't over yet!

N-king proceed to sweep the entire stage, sweeping Nasods and the Elgang together

Elsword: WooW Nice we are KO that must hurt a lot

Raven: … Not really

Elsword: yeah, well you got A FUCKING SHIELD BASTARD

Raven: I GOT NO TIME FOR THIS!

Raven press the trigger in his sword that releases a hidden tank of gasoline within the sword this make the sword get wet in gasoline and this allowed Raven to light it on fire… That's a really long explanation to just Bursting Blade, what's wrong with my english D:

Raven: BURSTING BLADE!

With that Raven destroyed the 2 Nasod things thatIDon'tRememberHowWereTheyCalled things releasing the Extractor where the Elssgard was being secured

Raven: There! IGNITION CROW!

His sword still in fire alongside the power of the Nasod Arm were enough to made a big ass crow of fire that fly at high speed to the extractor dealing high damage and setting it in fire

N-King: How dare you?! I tried to be kind with you but this is over…

The N-King started charging his ultra-mega lazor of doom

Raven: Heh, think that's gonna beat me?

Just when the N-King shoot his ultra-mega lazor of doom Raven shadow stepped away

Raven: told ya

Ara: Raven-senpai I found the Resurrect stone I going to help you!

Raven: NO! This is my battle, this is for all my comrades, for all the time I spent here treated like some useless rat, this is MY revenge, and MY redemption

N-King: BlaBlaBlaBla LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN STAND THIS BIATCH!

The gangsta N-king throw a punch directly a Raven, but Raven punched back, their punches striking together in a brofist… eerm I mean enemyfist? I don't know

N-King: WEAK! YOU ARE TOO WEAK! IF ONLY YOU LET US FINISHED YOUR INCOMPLETE BODY, YOU MIGHT GET WHAT YOU WANT!

Raven: keep talking bitch, but IT'S OVER, Storm Breaker OVERLOAD MODE ACTIVATE!

-WARNING! WARNING! SYSTEM OVERLOAD!-

The Nasod Arm started spreading flames and darkness everywhere

Raven: I can't give up now! AAAAAARGH! No matter how much it hurts, no matter how much I have to tried, I WILL GET MY REDEMPTION

Suddenly Raven's nasod arm started glowing dark… glowing dark? Fuck my life

KuraiSora29 took the easy way out by the third or fourth time

Ara: Please Raven-senpai let me help you!

N-King: where does this strength comes from?! Impossible!

Raven: My power… COMES FROM MY FRIENDS! ANY LAST WORD?!

Raven reflected the N-King's punch back and shoot 12 burning crows that exploded in N-King is face, he then rushed to the extractor and punch it with all his strength and release a giant tornado of fire

Raven: BURNING BUSTEEEER!

~A Raven of Storms and Fire~

Raven woke up in his room at Altera's hideout

Raven: What? What in the what?

Ara: Raven-senpai! You finally recovered! T_T

Not even let the poor Raven understand why was he in his room back in Altera's hideout Ara tackled him back to the back and embrace like he was her favorite teddy bear

Raven: Air… please… I need air… halp!

Ara: EVERYONE RAVEN WOKE UP!

Ara rushed to the living room to give the good news to the rest of the Elgang while Raven breathe

Raven: I love you air without you I will die D:

HAHAHAHA It's funny because it's true, it's funny right? It's not? Oh… I GOT FEELINGS YOU KNOW? Somewhere deep inside me where I can't find them BUT I GOT!

Before Raven could finish breathing all the elgang was in his room hugging him like they wanted to kill him... well not Eve but Eve is just trying to be kuudere

Raven: Air why did you leave me again?! D:

I'm finishing here, I hope you have enjoy, short chapter I know but I got no time, so yeah, leave a review and fav if you like if you didn't do it anyway, I see you next time, bye have a great time


End file.
